11th Artillery Brigade (Ukraine)
Ternopil Guards receive their battle colour |country= Ukraine |allegiance= |branch= Ukrainian Army |type= Brigade |role= Artillery |size= |command_structure= 13th Army Corps |garrison=Ternopil, Ternopil Oblast, Ukraine |equipment=D-20 MT-12 Rapira AT unit prepares to take part in Kiev parade |battles= |decorations=Order of the Red Banner Order of Bogdan Khmelnitsky |battle_honours=Kiev |anniversaries=18 August 2004 |commander1=Colonel Sergiy Korniychuk New officers in the brigade |commander1_label=Commanding officer |commander2=Lieutenant Colonel Dmutro Kozachenko |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Guards unit |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=Artillery branch insignia }} The 11th Artillery Brigade is a formation of the Ukrainian Ground Forces. Full name of the brigade is - 11th Separate Guards Artillery Kiev Red Banner Bogdan Khmelnitsky awards Brigade. List of full names of the Ukrainian Military unit The brigade is a successor of the 1st Guards Cannon Artillery Kiev Red Banner order of Bogdan Khmelnitsky Brigade which was formed on 18 August 1942 in Stalingrad. It is a part of 13th Army Corps. It is based in Ternopil, in western Ukraine. The Brigade was formed on 18 August 2004 on the base of 12th artillery regiment 1st tactical artillery group and command of the group. Colonel Sergiy Korniychuk became Brigade's Commanding officer. The Brigade takes its conscripts from the Ivano-Frankivsk, Chernivtsi, Lviv and Ternopil oblasts (provinces). 170 new recruits become soldiers History 1st Cannon Artillery Brigade was created on 18 August 1943 in Stalingrad.First Brigade commander was Guards Colonel Volodymyr Kerp. On 1 March 1943, the Brigade was awarded Guards designation for successful actions near Stalingrad. At the end of March 1943 the Brigade was relocated to the Central Front near Kursk. Between 5–12 July 1943 the Brigade took part in the Battle of Kursk. It took part in the Liberation of Oryol, Hlukhiv, Konotop and on 29 September 1943 was one of the first units to cross the Dnieper River. On 6 November 1943 the Brigade was awarded the honorable name "Kiev" for liberating the city of Kiev. From 14 March to 15 May 1944 the brigade took active part in the liberation of Ternopil. Later the Brigade moved toward Lviv and crossed the Ukrainian-Polish border. During the battles for the liberation of Poland, for crossing the Vistula River and a battle near Sandomierz, the Brigade was awarded the Order of the Red Banner on 19 February 1945. The Brigade provided artillery fire in the liberation of Kielce, the Oder River and the Lusatian Neisse crossings, and the attack on Dresden. On 10 May 1945, the Brigade, being part of 5th Guards Army, liberated Prague. The Brigade was awarded the Order of Bogdan Khmelnitsky Second Class on 4 June 1945 for valour and heroism. The Brigade has been stationed in the following cities: * Prague, Czechoslovakia - May 1945 - June 1945 * Allentsteig, Austria - June 1945 - October 1945 * Byshkov, Czechoslovakia - October 1945 - November 1945 * Budapest, Hungary - November 1945 - December 1947 * Vapniarka, Vinnytsia Oblast, Ukrainian SSR - December 1947 - June 1949 * Ternopil, Ukrainian SSR (then Ukraine) - June 1949 – present Brigade Order of Battle (2004-present) * Howitzer Artillery Battalion Training of the Battalion * Anti-tank Artillery Battalion Awards Throughout World War II 8,270 soldiers from the Brigade were awarded Medals and Orders. 9 of them became Heroes of the Soviet Union: *Guards Captain Nikolai Posohin *Guards Captain Mikhail Zonov *Guards Captain Vladimir Strizhak *Guards Senior Lieutenant Mikhail Volk *Guards Senior Lieutenant Grigoriy Sidorov *Guards Sergeant Petr Kharkovskiy *Guards Senior Sergeant Kashagan Dzhamangaraev *Guards Senior Sergeant Grigoriy Cherniy *Guards Senior Sergeant Botabay Sadikov References * Ministry of Defense' Army of Ukraine magazine *Ground artillery Category:Brigades of the Ukrainian Ground Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 2004